


Two Women, One World, One Family

by actress02



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actress02/pseuds/actress02
Summary: What would happen if Snow White acutally made into the wardrobe before Emma was born and Regina cast the curse? What if she is not the only one that escaped? What if she finds a pregnant Belle also, that escaped the curse with the aid of Rumple? How will these two women aid each other and learn to function in this new world. All they now is each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow White and Prince Charming had been through hell and back, trying to be together. Separated through traitorous villains, wicked spells, it seemed now as they were finally able say _I do_ they were f _inally_ able to their happy ending… but it did not last.

The Evil Queen was planning to send everyone in the land to a new world where everyone would be miserable, separated from the people they loved. The only chance of salvation was Snow and Charming's unborn daughter, that had to be sent away before the curse was cast, which means Snow did too. Because the magic to send them away had its limits, it could only send one, it had to be Snow White.

* * *

"You have to go Snow, the guards have already broken in; we don't have much time!" The prince could hear the loud banging and fighting from the queen's men outside the nursery.

"Charming, I can't do this." Snow's tears had been falling from her face for days, and have not stopped. "How am I supposed to raise our child without you?"

"You can Snow, you will be a wonderful mother, you will raise our daughter to be the savoir she is meant to be. Find me just as I have found you. Those twenty-eight years will go by faster than you think." Just hearing him say how long they would be apart made Snow cry even harder. "Promise me one thing, promise you'll always tell our daughter how much I love her."

The princess nodded, giving everything she could into these four words. "I will, I promise."

The banging and stomping from the guards grew louder from outside. "It's time Snow, you have to now."

Charming helped situate his wife into the wardrobe, barely big enough to fit the grown woman and her pregnant belly. Right before he was prepared to shut the wardrobe, the couple kissed one last time, with every ounce in their body, then pulling apart as if it physically hurt to do so.

"I love you Snow White."

"I love you Prince Charming."

The last thing he did, was lean forward, kissing his wife's pregnant belly. "I love you Emma." Charming paused before his last words. "Find me."

He then finally closed the doors of wardrobe, suddenly everything going black for Snow.

* * *

Belle had lost count of the days she had been trapped in the Evil Queen's castle. It was out of one prison and into another with her. Before, Belle sacrificed her freedom for the safety of her kingdom to the infamous Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. It grew into more than an employer and her being the help, they became friends, and fell in love. Belle felt, Rumplestiltskin did too, and even shared a passionate night in his bed; but when she kissed him in his bed, his dark curse beginning to lift, he denied he ever loved her, freeing her of their deal. Belle should have been happy, but instead, she left that castle heartbroken.

The former maid had her share of freedom and adventures in the short time outside of Rumple's castle, she was not ready to give up on him, not yet, and was prepared to make the journey back to him, declaring her love once more to him, only to be taken prisoner once more, this time by Regina.

A few weeks passed of Belle being locked away, for her to notice, something was off about her health. She was constantly throwing up, even the little food that was brought to her she could not hold down. Was more exhausted, and when she missed her monthly cycle, Belle knew exactly what it was… she was pregnant and Rumple was the father. The expecting tried to hide her condition, for as long as she could. Covering herself with a blanket to keep her growing belly hidden, keeping a straight face when her child would kick and someone was in the room with her, and food she could not longer eat because it did not agree with her, she would choke down.

Sadly it was not enough, Regina came into Belle's room one night when she was asleep, and saw her pregnant form, furious how a little bookworm could hide this for six months, declaring she now had plans for her child, not sure what, but Belle did not want to find out.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin did not relish being in this cage for only trying to collect on a deal. He knew he could escape if he wanted to, but had to remind himself, this is where he needed to be. Soon, his former pupil, the now Evil Queen, would cast this curse, but it would break, and he would be able to find his long lost son. Something however plagued in the Dark One's mind… his beloved Belle.

He was fool, a coward, just like with his son Balefire all those years ago. He was too afraid to let go of the power for him, and now he couldn't do it for Belle. Oh how he wish he could take it back, now his Belle was gone, killed herself because her own father was cruel to her; but he wanted to see something. Rumplestiltskin wanted to see the grave, see where his beloved was buried. Rumple managed to conjure up whatever magic he could in this tiny cell, and create an image, where he could see where Belle lied. Which he did, but not in the way he imagined.

Rumplestitskin did see Belle, but not in the form of a corpse, or a tombstone, but alive, in a prison cell. He could tell where his lover was, in the queen's castle. Regina had lied to him, said she was dead to keep her alive as leverage over him, a fate worse than death. On top of it all, he noticed her stomach, larger than usual, she was pregnant, and he put two-and-two together, it was _his_ child. All he wanted to do was go to Regina's castle, and choke the life out of her, but he needed this curse, he had another child to get to, but Belle was suffering, as was his unborn child. Rumple needed to think of another way to save his Belle and future child… and he did.

* * *

Belle continued to stare at the wall, as what she did on most days. The only thing that kept her sane, was stroking her belly, where her soon-to-be-born child laid, kicking to make itself known to its mother. Sometimes Belle would tell stories to her child, kicking more so when she did, she believed it meant the baby liked stories, especially ones of her and this child's father. What made this day different was by magic, a letter and a small box and a letter appeared in front of her. Opening it, she did not expect what she read…

_"My dearest Belle,_

_It is your beloved Rumplestiltskin, at least I hope you still feel that way, I cannot blame you if you do not anymore. Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am, for the way things ended with us, I do love you Belle, I was a coward to not admit, and let go of my power for it. If I could take it back, and be with you right now, I would._

_I know you are in the clutches of Regina, and are expecting our child. She had told me you dead, if I had known; I would have come for you both. There is no time now I'm afraid. As you may be aware, the queen is planning on casting a dark curse, that I admit, I gave to her. It so we can get to the land where my long lost son is. I am certain you do not approve, but there is no other way for me to find my son, however there is a way for you to avoid this fate._

_I have found a way for you to escape this curse; inside the box I have given you, and have given supplies so you can survive in this new land. One day my love this curse will break, and we will find each other. You have suffered enough because of me Belle, I will have it no longer. Escape, live your life as peacefully as you can, and tell our child that their papa loves them; and never forget that I love you. Until we meet again…_

_Forever yours,_

_Rumplestiltskin"_

Belle almost didn't believe this letter was real, her Rumple found her, and truly did love her, as well as this child. It was painful he couldn't be with her, how he was using dark magic, but he was helping her, and finding a way to put her and their unborn child first. She opened the box, seeing what appeared to be money, food, water, a little bit of magical supplies, and one more small pouch. Belle opened it, and saw it was a magic bean, her freedom.

Belle used the bit of magic to free herself of the cuffs, looking out her window, seeing as no one was coming, this was her chance. Leave everything behind for the unknown. Of course it was frightening, but it was the only the way. Belle threw the bean, a portal appeared, and she jumped right through escaping just as Rumple wanted.

* * *

As Snow White came to she saw there was huge opening in the wardrobe, walking out she found herself in the woods. At first it didn't look any different than the woods back in the Enchanted Forest, but when an ear-piercing noise came from above, from what looked like almost a huge dragon, Snow thought to herself _we're defiantly not home._

Snow was trying to figure out what the next step would be, when a portal came out of nowhere, what she was not expecting to see, was her former friend Belle, now pregnant coming out of it.

"Belle?" Snow almost wasn't sure if she was really seeing her.

"Snow?" Belle was not imagining seeing her former friend now pregnant either.

"What—what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Snow asked.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." Belle replied.

There was a sudden rustling through the bushes and out came Geppetto's little boy Pinocchio, whom Snow White recognized, but Belle didn't. "Pinocchio? How did you get here?"

"You know this little boy?" Belle questioned.

"Yes, his father built the magical wardrobe that I came through, which is how I got here." The little boy was now crying, Snow went up placing her hands on his shoulder. "Pinocchio it's okay, it's okay." She wrapped him in a hug until he began to calm down. "Now, can you tell me how you got here?"

"I'm sorry your highness, my father and the Blue Fairy lied to you. The wardrobe could take two, but my father wouldn't build it unless I went through. Please forgive me!"

Snow took a step back, using the tree behind her to support herself, fearing she could fall from the state of shock. She and Charming had been tricked, he could have gone with her, and they could have raised Emma together. There was part of her that wanted to slap the Blue Fairy, slap Geppetto, but it would do no good. Blue was only doing what she was asked, and Geppetto, was only doing what any concerned parent would do. Wouldn't she do the same for Emma? That answered how the little boy was here, but it did not explain how her pregnant friend was there.

"Okay, okay, but—but Belle. How—how did you get here?" Snow stuttered through her words. "Last I heard, you made a deal, with the Dark One, but—I was told you died."

"Well, I didn't. I did make a deal with Rumplestiltskin, in exchange for keeping my kingdom safe I would be his maid. It started out that way, but we—we fell in love." Retelling the story of her sadden romance broke Belle's heart all over again. "He didn't believe me though, I tired to convince him of my love, and he—he told me to leave and not come back."

"He's the father of your child isn't he?" Belle not responding gave the answer Snow needed. "And he left you both?"

"No, he never knew, I was pregnant. I didn't find out until after I was gone. I tired to go back and tell him, but the Evil Queen abducted me. She told Rumple I was dead."

"That's how the rumors got started; but how did you escape from Regina?"

"Rumple, I know he was imprisoned, he somehow conjured up a little bit of magic, and discovered I was alive, and carrying our child. He wrote me a letter, saying how sorry he was, and gave me a magic bean to escape, and supplies for when I got here. Snow, he's the one that gave the curse to Regina."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's looking for his long lost son. He is somewhere in this realm. He couldn't find a portal to this realm, so the curse was the only way." Belle then realized something. "Because he gave the only other way up for me. Rumple gave up escaping, using the other way to find Balefire, for me and our child." Seeing her lover now is so selfless, made her smile.

"While damning an entire realm in the process! Separating mine and Pinocchio's family's, leaving you to raise a child alone!" Snow lost her temper; it frightened Pinocchio, saddening the former maid. "I'm sorry Belle, Pinocchio, I didn't mean to yell it's just—"

"It's alright your highness." The boy said first. "It's okay to be upset."

"He's right Snow, I'm angry too. I know he gave me my freedom, but I don't condone him using a curse in exchange for it either." Belle paused before finishing. "What's done is done. There isn't anything we can do now."

"Agreed. We're all we have now in this strange land." Snow said meaning her as the former bandit, the bookworm, and the little boy. "We must look out for one another, and we must stay together."

"So what do we do now?" Asked the former puppet turned boy.

"I think we need to find a village, or a tavern, something to figure out where we are." Belle suggested.

"Yes, I think I saw a road up—" Snow White was cut off by a sudden wave of pain in her abdomen.

"Your highness?" Pinocchio asked first.

"Snow, Snow what is it?" Belle attempted to get her attention now.

"The baby, she's coming." Said Snow.

The next wave was one of panic in all three of them. Belle did her best to take control of the situation. "Okay, okay. Snow look at me, breathe, breathe, good." The breath control kept soon-to-be mother calm. "Now can you try to point which way you think you saw the road was?" Snow obliged showing the way with her hand. "Alright, let's see if we can find some help up ahead, can you walk?" Snow nodded again. "Good, lean on me, Pinocchio hold her hand, she's going to need it."

* * *

It was only a short fifteen-minute walk before reaching the road; for three newcomers to this realm, it felt like a lifetime. They a came across a place called _Mama's Little Corner_ , which appeared to be a small tavern of some sort, and went inside looking for anyone to be of service.

"Help, please, my friend's in labor, we need a doctor, please!" Belle almost shouted to get someone's attention.

She and Pinocchio found the nearest chair, giving the woman in pain a chance to sit while figuring out the next step. "We've called an ambulance dear, help is on the way." Said an older woman that kneelt down in front of Snow.

The mother-to-be was almost afraid to ask what that was, but was too consumed by the pain of the contractions to focus on anything else. Soon flashing lights appeared outside, and men with white uniforms came into the diner, trying to put Snow on a gurney but she fought back.

"No, stay away; don't touch me!" Snow continued to fight back.

"Take it easy miss." The one gentleman remarked.

"We're here to help you and your baby." The other man added in.

"Don't touch my baby!" She continued to shout.

"Snow, Snow, it's okay, it's okay." Belle tried to calm her once more. "Pinocchio and I are right here, nothing will happen to you or Emma. They will help you."

"We won't leave your side your higness. Everything will be okay." Pinocchio agreed with Belle.

Hearing the comforting words of her friends, gave Snow White the strength to go into the unknown once more. She went onto the gurney, but not with the assist of the men, she allowed only Belle to help her on, and continued to let Pinocchio to hold her hand, all throughout the ambulance ride as well.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, a woman dressed not all in white but a white coat approached the trio, taking over. "Hello my name is Dr. Ryn. I was briefed you were in labor and progressing fast on the way here. Don't worry, I promise, we'll take good care of you and your baby."

"Thank—thank you." Snow breathed through her words, as they were about walk to the maternity ward, Belle was stopped by sudden trickle of water running down her leg. "Belle, Belle what's wrong?"

"I don't, I don't know. I felt something like—water run down my leg." Belle was too much shock to understand what was happening.

"Oh my, it appears your waters broken." Dr. Ryn explained.

"What, what does that mean?" Belle wanted to know.

"It means your friend is not the only one having a baby today, you are too." The doctor shouted for another doctor to come over. "I need another wheelchair over hear!"

"What, no I can't, I need to stay with Snow." Belle attempted for the two physicians to listen.

"Belle it's okay." Snow promised her. "You kept me calm, now it's your turn. I'll be fine, you and your baby will be fine too."

Belle wanted to fight, but it would be futile, this baby was going to come one way or another, better it come safe with a doctor than unsafe by trying to help Snow. "Alright, alright." She let herself sit in wheelchair.

"Okay, I'll take you to a room, my name is Dr. Calvin." The other doctor introduced.

"Can I go with them, please?" Pinocchio pleaded.

"Son, you can't be with both of them, and trust me you don't want to see the next part. Nurse." Dr. Calvin called over a young woman. "This is nurse Eliza. Can you stay with him for a while? The two ladies he came in with are in labor."

"Of course, he'll be safe with me." Pinocchio was still afraid of leaving the two women alone with strangers. "They'll be well taken care of, I promise."

"Pinocchio stay with her and be good okay." Snow reminded of the famous words Blue and his father always said to him. "Belle and I will be fine."

"Yeah we promise, we'll see you soon alright?" Belle spoke last.

The doctors did not give the boy time to respond, wheeling away the two women, leaving the little boy to wonder what was to come next in this strange new world.


	2. Things Are Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family takes their first steps in this new world!

The next thing Snow White knew, she was slowly waking up to a bright, white room, hooked up to a beeping machine a needle stuck inside her arm, she tried to pull it out, but was painful so kept it in.

The former princess tried to piece together the bits of events before blacking out. She escaped the curse, her friend Belle and little Pinocchio, escaped too. Then the pain, the pain that was still in her abdomen, she went into labor, Belle did too, she was pregnant, and she gave birth to Emma… then nothing. That was the last thing Snow remembered. Where was her daughter? Was she okay? What happened to Belle? Were her friend and her child okay, and where was Pinocchio?

This time Snow was prepared to rip out the needle in her arm, begin the search for her daughter and friends, when the doctor that delivered the baby came in, with a little plastic box, and while only saw her child for a brief moment before, Snow knew this was her.

"Emma!" Snow almost jumped up, slightly hurting her mid-section, but didn't care. "Why is she in this box? Is she okay?" It reminded the new mother too much of the glass coffin she was in when under a sleeping current.

"Emma's fine dear. This is just for her to rest in, in the nursery so we can monitor her. Your daughter is perfectly healthy, seven pounds, four ounces." Dr. Ryn said to her.

"Thank goodness." Snow breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I hold her?" Snow fell asleep so quickly after the birth, she never even got to hold Emma either.

"Of course." The doctor agreed.

Dr. Ryn took the little baby out of the box, placing in the mother's arms, right then the child's eyes open, looking up at Snow, as if knowing she was finally with her mother. Snow took in every little feature, her daughter's ten little fingers and toes. The small strands of hair that looked they were going to become blonde. Just like her father, and her chin. Perfect in every way.

"Hi Emma." Snow finally got to say hello to her daughter for the first time. "Your so beautiful. Your daddy would love you, so much." She wanted to keep promise to her husband right away.

"Where is her father? If you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Ryn asked.

Snow did mind, as her fell from the question it was clearly noted, but would still answer. "Gone. He—he couldn't be with us right now." Before the doctor could ask any more questions, Snow had some questions of her own. "What happened? After I gave birth? I—I can't remember."

"You suffered from amniotic fluid embolism. Meaning some of fluid from your amniotic sac got into your bloodstream, during delivery, and you suffered from an infection. We were able to treat you, and you'll recover well soon."

"What happened to my friend? She went into labor as well and, and the little boy that was with us?"

The doctor was about answer when a knock at the door answered Snow's question, seeing Belle and Pinocchio came into her room. "Belle, Pinocchio. Are you guys okay?" Snow quickly asked.

"Yes were fine are you okay your—" Belle placed a hand on the boy's back to keep him from finishing his sentence. "The doctors said you and Belle, just needed rest, but I was worried!"

"I'm alright. The Dr. Ryn says I will be better in a few days." Snow directed her attention to her friends once more. "Are you okay? I was more worried for you and Belle."

"I'm fine. The nurse that looked after me took me for food and tried pudding, it was yummy!" Pinocchio recalled.

"I'm glad to here." Snow White laughed at the boy's simplicity. "Belle how are you feeling? How is your baby?"

"I'm alright. A bit sore as you, but we'll both recover; and the babies are healthy." Said Belle.

"That's wonderful I—did you say babies?" Snow thought she might have misheard.

However, she did not. Belle and Pinocchio stepped further into the room, so the nurse that was watching the young boy before and Belle's doctor came in, rolling another two babies inside other boxes.

"Oh my goodness, Belle." Snow White admired her friend's newfound motherhood and in shock.

"I know twins, a beautiful little girl, Rose Colette, Rosie for short; and a handsome little boy, Charles Maurice, Chip for short as well." Belle continued to just stare in aw at her children. "They're father, once gave me rose as a token of love, one thing we both relished, was an chipped tea cup. Maurice and Colette were my parents"

"They're lovey names. I still cannot believe you didn't know it was twins!"

"Well, as you know I didn't receive the most—proper care." Was Belle's way of putting it lightly, "Before I came here; but sometimes life has the funniest ways of surprising us doesn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Said Snow, if only the doctors and nurses truly knew. "Could I have a minute alone with my friend and the children please?"

The doctors and nurse agreed, offering words of congratulations as they walked out the door. Snow's fear and paranoia came back the moment the now five were alone. "What's going on?" Where exactly are we? What's been happening since I've fallen asleep?"

"Snow everything's alright. The ambulance that brought us here, it's like a carriage made out of a machine brought us here to a hospital, which is like an infirmary back home." Explained the bookworm. "The doctors took good care of all us, and with the supplies that Rumple gave me, I was able to get information about this world." She finished.

"What did you find out?" Asked the former bandit.

Belle went into the bag she brought from her room, and laid out a storybook in front of Snow, and began to flip through it, until she got to a story called _Beauty and the Beast._

"Belle this seems to be you!" Snow didn't fully understand it.

"This world did not get it completely accurate." Belle pointed down at the book. "Rumple was not that hairy and our story did not have that happy ending. She went more in depth. "But our lives, back in the Enchanted Forest, are all told as mere stories here. As if they are made up." She explained.

"In this realm, everyone thinks we're storybook characters?" Snow almost did not believe it.

"Indeed, here is yours."

Snow began to read, and was utterly repulsed how much it was wrong. "You've got to be kidding me. I never just frolicked around and sang. These are nothing of what the dwarves are like, and I took that apple to save Charming, not because I have no common since to let a stranger inside a house! Charming isn't anything like this either."

"My story is in here too!" Pinocchio flipped through the book showing this world's version of his story. "It's not entirely true either, father and I never did have a cat, or a fish as pets. Father is also much smarter than what he appears in story too. Magic also doesn't exist here either."

"A land without magic. That's why were sent here, so the curse couldn't touch us." It dawned on Snow White.

"Rumple's son also wanted to come to place without magic. It makes since why this curse would come here." Belle realized too.

"Do you think everyone from the Enchanted Forest was cursed to this land too?" Wondered Pinocchio.

"It's possible, but we would have no idea where in this realm they would be." It did sadden the boy's face, Snow's comment, but they had bigger issues to worry about. "The important thing now, is that we stay together." Snow emphasized. "Belle how did you mange to figure all of this out, while were trapped here?"

"We're not trapped Snow, we're recovering; and here." Belle took out two little vials of what looked like potions. "Drink these. I already did, they're from Rumple. The potions give us the memories of how to function in this world, but we'll still have to make our own identities for ourselves here learn a few things." She explained.

"How do we know Rumple may have done that for you, but this will hurt us?" Snow meant herself and the boy.

"You don't; but unless you wish to take your time, and learn everything in this realm, this is your only option. Snow I have faith Rumple would not give us something to hurt us. Please, take that chance."

Belle might not have had magic, in this realm or the one before, but her being able to give everyone strength to venture in the unknown, it was pretty special power. Snow took a drink, and felt something come over, almost everything, history in this realm, how all technology worked, and what she and Belle would have to do to make proper identities for themselves, but the memories of her old life, never faded.

"It—it worked. I remember our life from the Enchanted Forest, and know—a little more about this realm." She smiled at Belle being right, then focused on the little boy. "Pinocchio, are you okay?" Snow acknowledged the boy taking the other potion meant for him.

"I'm okay your highness, the potion—worked for me too." To the extent it could on a seven year old and what he should know about this realm. "So what do we do now?"

"Well Rumple, gave us money for this realm, we can find a place to stay for a few days, and we can get our affairs in order." Belle explained.

"Yes, we'll create new identities, find someone or a place that can help us do that." Snow agreed.

"It all sounds a lot like lying." Pinocchio chimed in. "The Blue Fairy said we're not suppose to lie."

"She is right you shouldn't lie, most of the time." Snow attempted to make the boy understand. "Sometimes, you have to make a choice, to see how much the lie can benefit you."

"In this case Pinocchio, we have to lie, because no one will believe our story of our old lives here, and we have to lie to stay together." Belle emphasized more.

"Like when my Papa put me in the wardrobe, he said sometimes you have to lie to protect the one's you love." It reminded the boy.

While Snow White still did not fully with that lie, it was in the right concept. "Yes. So from now one, we're a family, all four us. Belle and her children are your Aunt and cousins, and Emma and I… are your sister and mother."

"You're really going to be my mother, and Aunt? The babies will be sister and cousins?" Pinocchio said almost in awe.

It was a lot to take, being a mother to another child. What choice did Snow have? Belle already had two children of her own. Her twins as well as Emma would have the comfort of their mother's; Pinocchio did not have anyone now. Everyone deserved a family.

"Yes. We're all going to be a family. So it's not a lie anymore?" Belle joked slightly making the boy laugh.

There was knock at the door when a nurse came in. "I'm sorry bother you all, but the babies need to be nursed."

The two mothers understood what she meant the boy did not. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Oh—um…" Snow did not know how to answer the question.

"It means we have to feed the babies." Belle answered blunt and simple.

"Oh." For a second they thought the boy would let it go, but didn't. "What do babies eat?"

"Well—babies like all of us, drink milk." Snow tried to follow Belle's example.

"Where is the milk, do we need to get it?" Pinocchio noticed no one brought milk from the children.

"No Pinocchio it, uh—comes from us." Belle was once against honest.

"It does? How? Can I see?" Pinocchio became excited with curiosity.

"No!" Snow responded too quickly and the boy was taken by the hostility and she responded this time calmly. "It's, kind of private."

"Why?" He still did not get it.

Pinocchio wasn't going to give up, the nurse-chimed in. "If I may, I think I have a way we can show the boy but not let it be too reveling." The mother's agreed to let her help. "Turn around for a moment dear." She requested of the boy and he obliged. It took all of two minutes for each mother to be situated by the nurse, then she said, "Okay sweetie, now you may look."

The boy turned around, looking down at the three babies, seeing them greedily suck on the mother's body parts. "Oh, now I understand. That's why girls have these things!"

All three women simply laughed, agreeing with him it was a reason, the other, he did not need to know about yet.

* * *

While Snow White and Belle truly did feel as if they were well enough to leave, doctors insisted they stay one more day, for precaution. It took a lot of convincing on the women's part to let Pinocchio stay with them, as well as bring them a lawyer, for which reason they did not wish to discuss with doctors.

The five were in Belle's room this time when the lawyer Charlotte Weaver came in speaking to the family.

"Alright, I'm sorry, explain this to me, as if I am a four year old. Why exactly do you wish to create new identities?" Said Ms. Weaver.

"My, stepmother, is a very dangerous woman, she was threatening myself, my husband, all of my friends." Snow explained.

"She also had me wrongfully imprisoned and I did not get proper care during my pregnancy." Belle retold her own horrid tale with Regina.

"If she did all of these things, the best thing to do is to track her down." Offered Charlotte. "I can call authorities—"

"No!" The two mothers and seven year old by answered in unison.

Belle calmed down first, and spoke again. "Please, we do not need to involve authorities, we have managed to escape, and she will not find us or hurt us anymore."

"Because of this boy's father," Snow placed a hand on Pinocchio's shoulder, "he helped us flee, and in agreement we took him too, because he feared for his son's safety." Snow paused before continuing. "All we want now, is to continue to be safe, can you please help us do that?"

Ms. Weaver really did want to press forward with questions, but as the lawyer it was best to obey her clients wishes, no matter how insane they sounded. "Alright. I will help you make a new life here with your family."

* * *

It was they wanted to hear. The two women already had names for themselves chosen. Snow White was now known as Mary Margret Blanchard. It was a funny memory from the Enchanted Forest when she couldn't pick a fake name, why not have both. Belle was now known as Lacey French. The name sounded pretty enough and the last name French reminded her of her roots. Pinocchio would now be known as August, he found a book he liked in the children's wing of the hospital where the hero was named August, and wanted the name of one, become one, just like his papa wanted.

Snow put on Emma's birth certificate David Shepard, it was her husbands little known birth name, and little known humble beginnings. Belle put Robert Spinner as the twin's father. The name Robert sounded similar to Rumplesiltskin, and spinner, for what their father always did to think; and adoption papers were in the works for August to officially become Mary Margret's son. Things were slowly but surely, falling into place, for the Blanchard-French family, and were finally able to leave the hospital.

* * *

They still had a list of things they had to get. The first stop after the hospital was to get necessities. Charlotte Weaver was kind enough to drive them around, getting a few clothes for the time being, and groceries. The five took vacancy in local hotel, were able to achieve a room with two bedrooms, one for Pinocchio, the other for the babies. Lacey and Mary Margret would sleep in the sitting room, on a pullout couch and an air mattress the hotel let them use indefinitely.

"Are all the children asleep?" Lacey asked as she continued to unpack.

"Yes, the babies fell asleep after their feed. Pinocchio fell asleep the minute we got back and hit his head on the pillow." Mary Margret chuckled at the boy's tiredness.

"Cannot say I'm surprised. The boy's been sleeping on a hospital cot for two days. He needs a proper sleep." Lacey agreed. "So I think tomorrow, we can start looking for work. There's a library down the street, I can go speak to someone there."

"I also saw a daycare. It will be good for the children, and maybe they need help. I do love kids, and one of us can be with kids all the time." Snow shared her findings.

"Perfect." The microwave went off telling the tea Belle made for them was done. she gave it to her friend finishing her comment. "Things are really beginning to look up for us aren't they?"

"It seems so." Snow then asked the question she dreaded for the last two days since they all came to this realm. "While things are getting better, it has been an intense few days… how are you holding up?"

The subject could not be avoided forever. "As well as can be expected. How are you?" Belle really hoped her friend would go first.

"I'm—I'm so terrified Belle. Becoming a mother is scary enough, now I have to do this without my husband. Raise another man's child too where while I don't blame him for why Charming isn't here, I'm still angry. As well as in a new realm I know nothing about. I don't know how you have this blind optimism Belle."

"Snow your not the only that's scared… I'm petrified. "I'm angry, that Rumple found a loophole, and I am here without him, sentencing other people to misery; but this is not blind optimism, it's strength, and love. The ferocious love and strength of a mother that we have to have; there's no choice. We have to be enough, we to be strong for the children, we can be. Rumple and David knew this when they sent us away, and we will not be alone. We will have each other. We can do this."

In that moment Snow just broke down into tears, as did Belle, and they wrapped each other in a hug, silently cursing Regina for tearing their families apart, and continued to hug and cry into one another until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the postive responses to the first chapter! If you really want more keep them coming. I do wanna give credit to Andi88 on fanfiction.net, this writer wrote a story similar to this and has really inspired mine as well. Keep leaving kudos, commenting, subcribing, and bookmarking! Enjoy!


	3. Made It A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Belle remeninse over their year in this new realm.

Over the course of a full year, Snow White now Mary Margret, and Belle now Lacey, developed a routine, almost normal.

The two ladies both found new jobs in their local town. Mary Margret worked at a local daycare, where she was able to keep a watchful eye on the three babies, much to both mothers ease. Lacey worked at the local library. Within there day jobs they mothers now found their passion. Mary Margret loved working with not just her own children, but also all of them. She wanted to become a teacher. Lacey never lost the love for books, instead of working at a library, she wanted to own her own bookstore. Between the nights they alternate babysitting duties so they could both attend night school, and work to get their degrees.

Pinocchio began second grade about two weeks after the family came to this new world. He struggled in the beginning, he did not make many friends, and he was bullied as the new kid how his family had struggled to get on their feet. When August then told he was adopted, and someone remarked his father never loved him, all hell broke loose. He punched the boy square in the jaw, his mother and Aunt could not blame him, and they most likely would have done the same thing.

* * *

It took time, for all of them to come into their own in this new world, but it did happen. Lacey loved the library, and would bring all four of the children in on a regular basis. She Mary Margret and August would pick the stories to read to the babies, always getting them to rest easy. Mary Margret loved working with the children at her job, it was the stepping stone for teaching, and spending more tie with her own kids was worth it all. August soon found things in this world that made him feel comfortable. He still did woodworking, just like at home and even began writing stories of his own, reading them to his family, all of his teachers said he had a talent for writing and did well in English.

As babies even got older, while seeming so young it was if they developed they're own personalities.

Contrary to most of the girl's wardrobe, Emma was not fond of pink. She was quite the tomboy even as an infant, preferring to play with dolls, the toys she was most attached to herself were her baby blanket and a stuff dragon she wouldn't leave the store without when her mother took her out shopping (like father like daughter). Emma out of all the babies was always the one making the most mischief as when she used honey as shampoo and ransacking of all August's clothes in the laundry basket making a mess. Like both of her parents Emma was always seeking adventure.

Rosie was fonder of common things girls enjoyed than Emma. Her favorite color was pink, and her favorite toy's were a porcelain doll and toy set Lacey fond once in a flea market. She felt it was her daughter's own way of acknowledging the love story between she and Rumple shared. Like her cousin however Rosie was also mischievous as when she got into Lacey's makeup and used as if she was coloring her face, and playing in the flower when the mothers baked cookies once as if it was snow. Her mother would say though it would come from her father from his own ways of trickery.

Chip was in a way almost the golden baby; he never did cause trouble like the girls. He was by far the most advance, being the first to lift his head turn over, and crawl. The twins did have their mothers smarts no denying, Lacey could see the way this boy's mind worked, his cleverness, it was all Rumple. While Emma preferred lullabies at the end of the night to sooth her, Chip and Rosie preferred books. Margret grew partial to singing _Some Day My Prince Will Come_ from the _Snow White_ film, and Lacey found a children's fairytale story of _Rumplestiltskin_ the twins loved, even if both were slightly inaccurate.

What really fascinated to both of the mothers, was how in someway, between toys, songs, or even stories, these children in their own ways, found ways to be connected with the fathers they were separated from.

By the time the babies were eight months old, Mary Margret and Lacey saved enough money from their jobs they were able save enough to take out a small loan, and move into their first official home, a four-bedroom one-story house. Yellow colored with a while picket fence surrounding the back yard. The babies would share a nursery until Chip was older and would move in with August. Belle had a whole bookshelf in their living room devoted for books, and a small rose garden she attended to and even bring flowers for the kitchen table center piece. Mary Margret set up a tires-swing on the oak tree, a birdhouse she purchased. It almost did appear to be something out of a fairytale.

* * *

Before the family knew it, it was the babies first birthday. They had brought over some of the children from the daycare. The babies got wonderful new clothes, and toys from the families that came. August's gift was the best one by far. He learned how to make cement handprints, and was able to surprise the mothers by getting all of the babies, decorating them, and painting them all different colors. He even did one for himself, knowing they would want one for him.

By the end of the night, everyone was utterly exhausted. August fell asleep on the couch. His mother carried him back to his room, laying him down on his bed; he woke up slightly, Mary Margret smiling the first to talk.

"Thank you again for such an amazing present. You're aunt and I loved them." Said Mary Margret.

"You're welcome." As she was about to leave the boy spoke again. "Mom."

"Yes?"

"I think David and Rumple would be proud of you and Aunt Lacey for how well you've raised the babies this year."

The statement melted Snow's heart. "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful son?" Pinocchio smiled back. "You're father would be proud of you too."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, good night."

The question still plundered in Mary Margret's mind. How did she get so lucky with her son? At first he didn't even feel like her son, as much she wanted to, but all Mary Margret could feel was fear, and anger, for the family she was torn away from, that they all were torn away from.

It was one night, around three in the morning; Mary Margret could not sleep and got up for a class of water. When coming back to her room, she heard screaming from August's room, and went to wake him up. He had tears in his eyes, about a bad dream where he was chasing after his father but could never reach him. Mary Margret offered for the boy to sleep in her bed, and he didn't refuse. When he was curled up next to her, wrapped in her arms, and she stroked his hair, she felt it. August was in heart the way Emma was, was _her_ son. When they day came and they were reunited with their families, Mary Margret wouldn't care what Charming or Geppetto thought or said, no one would take away her boy.

Lacey was in the kitchen finishing the last few dishes, when she addressed her friends presence. "Glass of wine?"

"Please." The slight dramatic plead made Lacey chuckle. "I never would have imagined having a party for a one year old would be this exhausting." Mary Margret finished taking the wine glass.

"Exhausting, but rewarding. You saw the look on the children's faces, they were so happy." Lacey raised her glass in cheers. "To a success."

The mothers clinked their glasses together. "A success." Mary Margret spoke and continued on. "Not even just for the party, look at how much we've accomplished in one year?"

"I know, our jobs are well, and we've created a wonderful home for our children."

"Before we know it, we'll complete our degree. You'll have your bookstore, and will be teaching my own class."

"Maybe you'll end teaching our own children."

"Oh I'm sure they would love that. The older they get they'll always be embarrassed by us."

"Pinocchio said something to me tonight." If Snow, Belle or Pinocchio ever used their birth names, it was always meant as something serious was being discussed. "He said our husband's would be proud of us, for all we've done this past year." Snow paused before finishing. "I said back his father would be proud of him too, but, do you think's he right? Do you think Rumple and Charming would be proud of us?"

Belle took a moment herself to compose an answer. "I think, I hope, that they would be. They knew sending us here, to a new land, wouldn't be easy on anyone. They never would have sent us if they didn't have faith in us."

Snow had one tear fall from her face. "I only wish they could be here to see how much the kids have grown. Geppetto too."

"I do to." Now Belle had tears. "One day, we'll all be reunited our children will their fathers, we'll tell them stories of the childhood they missed, and we'll create new memories."

"You're right Belle, and for now." Snow raised her glass forming a smile. "To making it a year."

Belle smiled back raising her glass. "To making it year."

The glasses clinked together, one year down, twenty-seven more to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it took me a long time to write this. This summer I have been working so much I have not had that much write. It will not take this long again. Hope you all liked this one, I know it was short, but more will come. If you want more comment, subcribe, bookmark and leave kudos. I will post by September at the latest, stay tuned!


	4. Twenty-Three More Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a first day of school, leading to fun, and questions...

“Kids hurry up! No one wants to be late on the first day of school.” Lacey shouted for the children.

 “I could live with being late, or not going to school period.” August stated walking into the kitchen. 

“Nice try Auggie. Your going to school.” Mary Margret reprimanded. Auggie became a nickname only the family was allowed to use. “Emma, Rosie, Chip, you guys ready?”

“Ready Aunt M.” When the kids started to talk, Mary Margret was difficult for them to say, and started calling her Aunt M. “I packed my backpack all by myself.” Chip said with pride.

“We’re going to kindergarten, we’re going to kindergarten!” Rosie skipped into the living room.

“I love my new outfit mommy! Thank you!” Emma ran in last crashing into her mother. 

While August had no desire to go back to school shopping, the new kindergarteners couldn’t wait, asking their parents all day when they would go, and were able top pick their outfits for the first day of school. Chip chose a pair of khaki shorts and a green button shirt. Rosie found a blue sundress with pink roses on it. Emma had stripped red and white shirt with a pair of red overalls overtop to match. 

“You look so pretty Emma, you all look wonderful.” Said Mary Margret. 

“Come on everyone! We’re going to be late if we do not shake a leg!” Lacey enforced again. 

“One last chance, is there any way I can skip school? Please?” August pleaded one last time. 

“You’re going to school August, that is final.” Said Mary Margret. 

“He’s just upset because mommy’s going to his English teacher this year.” Emma explained. 

“Not just English, eighth grade English, you’re going a whole grade above, you should be proud of yourself hon, not embarrassed.” Lacey reminded. 

By the time the Chip, Rosie, and Emma were finishing preschool, Lacey and Mary Margret completed their own schooling themselves. Mary Margret got her degree in elementary education, but specialized in the subject English, so she could teach other grades as well. Belle then got her business degree, and was able to open up her own little bookstore. 

As the children got even older, their personalities grew even more. August was becoming a teenager; he had a crush a girl he knew was going to be in his class. He still enjoyed woodwork, but his passion and talent for writing was growing more and more each day. The year before, he entered a young writers contest in his school, submitting a poem he wrote about his father. He won, and the mothers kept it framed in the house. 

Emma continued to grow into her tomboy ways, not owning a single pink thing in her wardrobe, and only a few handful dresses, Mary Margret would have wrangle her into them. Her little lunch yellow was covered with police stickers, dragon stickers, and circle swirl designs anything but the pink. She loved to explore and be courageous, was already climbing trees, and learned to ride without training wheels the summer before she started school. 

Rosie and Chip were the first one’s to start reading, they could now read full children’s books with no struggle in sentences, and were helping Emma start her own process with reading. Rosie was more into books however than her brother, her favorite book became _Stuart Little._ If she was not at home, you could find her in a tree, just reading a book. Rosie was still very much into wearing dresses, and having tea parties, but was still just as courageous and curious as Emma 

Chip was still the most mild mannered of all of the children, not causing any trouble, more so he was always trying to keep his sister and cousins out of it, like when they all went to the park and the girls went to the playground for older kids when they knew they were not suppose, and merely went to see they did not get hurt. He knew how to read, but was more into science, watching videos or movies about famous scientist making discoveries. 

“I promise Auggie, I will not embarrass you in class.” Mary Margret promised responding to her child’s remark. 

“Like you calling me Auggie?” Only his family used that nickname. 

“Sorry, sorry. August.” His mother corrected. I promise to treat you as any other student.”

* * *

 When the family of six got to school, August gave them a quick hug goodbye, he was not fond of showing public display of affection the way he use to, it hurt Mary Margret, but Lacey reminded her it was a phase, and it was just him growing up. Where did the shy little seven-year boy she took in all those years ago go? 

“Are you not going to walk Auggie to school mommy?” Asked Emma. 

“He’s a big boy, he can walk by himself. One day I’m sure you will wish for me to not walk you to your class.” Mary Margret said to her daughter. 

“I don’t think so mommy. I’ll always want you with me on the first day of school.” Emma replied. 

“Us too!” The twins said in unison. 

“I just hope you three remember that as you get older.” Lacey really meant that. No parent wanted to see his or her child grow up. 

When the children got the classroom, the three were nervous, but not like some that were screaming and crying for their parents, but sharing a worried look in their eyes. 

“Hi, my name is Ms. Carter, I’m the children’s teacher.” The one woman introduced herself as. 

“Hi, I’m Mary Margret Swan, this is my daughter Emma.” 

“I’m Lacey French, these are my twins, Chip and Rosie.” 

“Well it is very nice to meet you three. Are you guys exited for your first day?” When the children didn’t respond the teacher had the answer. “It’s okay to be nervous as well, lots of people are.” 

A little boy and girl walking near them noticed Chip’s lunchbox. “I like the dinosaurs on your lunchbox.” The boy spoke first. 

“Thanks, my favorite is t-rex” Chip responded. 

“Mine too! There’s a box of toy dinosaurs over there, want to help me build a jungle for them?” Asked the boy. 

Chip was hesitant, he didn’t want to leave family, but his Aunt and mother encouraged him, and his sister and cousin smiled, giving their approval.  “Okay my name is Chip by the way.” 

“I’m Logan.” 

The boys left and the little girl was still standing, noticed the book in Rosie’s hands. “What’s that book you have?” 

“ _Stuart Little_. It’s such a great story about a little mouse finding a family.” Rosie explained. 

“Rosie can read all by herself.” Emma took pride in her cousin. 

“You can? That’s amazing, you must really love books then.” Ms. Carter replied and Rosie nodded back. 

“I can’t read very well yet.” The girl said melancholy. 

“It’s okay, I’m still learning too. Rosie can help; she also loves to read to us. Rosie can you read some of _Stuart Little_?” Asked Emma. 

“Could you please? I love to see and start learning to read.” The girl wanted it as well. 

“Sure I’m Rosie, this is my cousin Emma.” 

“Hi. What’s your name?” 

“My name is Josephine, everyone calls me Jo.” 

The girls went to their own corner and Rosie began reading to them. The mothers then realized all three were good; they did not need them to stay. 

“I cannot believe how grown up they’re getting. August is in junior high our three babies in kindergarten.” Tears were in Mary Margret eyes.

“Where did these last five years go?” Lacey followed. 

As they walked out of the classroom, all the mothers kept thinking was, _if only their fathers could see them now._

* * *

At the end of the day at the dinner table, the children reencountered there first days. Mary Margret kept her promise and did not embarrass August in the slightest. He even made a group of friends that thought it was cool his mom was the teacher. Lacey let the new kindergarteners each pick out new books after their first day. The teacher loved how advanced Chip and Rosie were, the kids were impressed as well, and loved when Emma helped a kid who scraped his knee, the teacher praised her as well. 

The mothers were getting prepared to tuck the children, when they were presented with a question. “Mommy, how come we don’t have a daddy?” Rosie was the first to ask. 

It took both Lacey and Mary Margret by surprise. “Where did this question come from love?” Lacey responded. 

“When we were talking about our families in school, we told how we live with our mommies, and Aunt, and someone asked where our daddies were.” Chip explained. 

“We’ve talked about this guys.” Reminded Mary Margret. “You have daddies they’re just—“ 

“Not here now, we know you told us that.” Emma reencountered the first time they all asked. “But how come they are not here? Why did they leave us? Please tell us mommy.” 

“Please” Chip asked too. 

“Please.” Rosie finishing. 

Lacey and Mary Margret looked to one another, they knew the kids were going to want more of an explanation, but they were only five. Still too young for some things, how do they explain in a way where their dads were without scaring them? 

“Well kids, your fathers did not leave us, we’re the ones that left.” Lacey first spoke. 

“Why would you leave them?” Chip wondered. 

“Did you not love them?” Emma questioned next. 

“Of course we loved them dear, very much.” Said Mary Margret. “Your Aunt Belle and I, we were in trouble, some bad people wanted to hurt us and we had escape.”

“Are the bad people going to come after us now?” Rosie grew fearful. 

“No, no my rosebud. I promise they are not. That’s why we left, so they wouldn’t find us.” Lacey responded. “You know how we’ve talked about how August is adopted?” The children nodded back. “Well it was his father that helped us escape, but because of that, it could only be us, and he wouldn’t even let us go without taking him as well to protect him.” 

“So we had to leave, without your fathers.”  Mary Margret added.

The children’s face’s fell. Even if they were use to growing up not having fathers, hearing why they were forced too, was still hard. The three wanted to ask if they would ever see their fathers again, but even at five, they knew if they ever did, it would not be for a long time. 

“Do I look like my dad?” Chip asked another question. 

“You do very much. You have his hair color, both you and your sister his big brown eyes.” Lacey told with pride. 

“What about me mommy? Do I look like my daddy?” Emma requested to know. 

“Of course. Where do you think your pretty blonde hair is from? All your dad.” Replied Mary Margret. 

“Are we like them at all?” Asked Rosie. 

“Very much. You know how you’re always very clever and find ways to be very sneaky?” Lacey stated to her daughter. 

“Yeah, I’m good at that.” Stated Rosie. 

Lacey laughed in response, then finishing, “That is exactly like your father. He was always clever and was defiantly very sneaky.” Lacey turned her attention to her son. “And you Chip, your father was one of the smartest men I knew, the way you pick up on everything so fast, that is from him.” 

“With you Emma, every time I see your sense of adventure, climbing tree’s or riding your bike, I think of your father. He was one of the bravest men I knew.” Finished Mary Margret. 

“Do you think one we’ll all be together one day?” Emma asked another question. 

Of course the answer was yes. But when these three children were twenty-eight, and knowing their fathers would miss out on their entire childhood? How could they explain that five year olds? 

“We will, one day. I don’t know when, but one, I promise.” Lacey told a form of the truth. “But that is enough story time for one night. It is time for bed now.” 

“Will you tell us more stories about your dad’s?” Chip questioned. 

“Yes, we can tell you all about how we met, and fell in love, but that is for another night.”  Said Mary Margret. 

“Thanks for telling us stories mommy and Aunt Lacey.” Said Emma. 

“You’re welcome baby.” Mary Margret smiled.

* * *

 The mothers brought the children all their rooms, kissing them all goodnight. When they walked back to the living room, August was in a chair reading, and could tell just by one look at them that something happened. 

“Long bed time stories?” Asked August. 

“Your sister and cousins have started to ask about their dads.” Explained August’s mother. 

He put his book down knowing the seriousness of the topic. “Wow it was a long story.” August paused before asking his question. “What did you tell them?” 

“Well—we told them that we were all in trouble, had to leave, and your father, as well as theirs, couldn’t come with us.” Lacey told. 

The tenseness in August’s body went away. “Well, you told them the truth, in a matter of speaking.” August had another question. “When—when _are_ you going tell them?” 

“I—I don’t know baby. There, they’re still so young. I don’t want to scare them, confuse them.” Mary Margret said trying to comfort him. 

“Or worse, get their hopes up and they go off trying to find their fathers when we have no idea where they are.” Lacey gave another explanation. 

“Don’t you think we should start preparing them while they’re young? So when they get older they could understand?” The boy expressed his own opinion. 

“I understand why you would think that, your mother and I we… we can’t just do that, not just yet.” Lacey almost got teary eyed. 

“We just can’t risk it Auggie. If they told one their little friends, and they told their parents, they could think they’re crazy, our whole family is crazy.” Said Mary Margret. 

“All of our lives, our so, abnormal, your mother and I, we just want to give you, and your sister, and cousins, as much normalcy as we can.” 

“To let you guys as normal as a childhood as we can.” 

After his aunt and mother’s speech, August pondered over it, then he responded. “I get it. They are only five; it would be hard for them to understand especially why they couldn’t talk about it. We may not have dads, but you guys are giving us a good, happy childhood.” It did make the mothers smile. Having August understand their reasons meant more than the twelve year old could realize. “I’m going to go bed, good night.” Right as he kissed the women, he had one final comment. “You know, they may only be five, but they could surprise you, they’re really smart. Maybe having hope, that our fathers would come back because of them, would be good; and normal… is overrated.” 

Then the boy left, the ladies just looked at one another, now them reminiscing over what August said. “When did that boy become wise beyond his years?” His mom asked. 

“I think he always has been, but like he said, kids can surprise us.” His aunt replied. “Is he right? Do you think if we told the children the _real_ truth they would surprise us? That it is the best thing for them?” 

“I don’t know, maybe. Part of me does want to tell them, everything, pack up and just search, search this entire realm for our loved one’s and not give up until we do. That we don’t have to wait twenty-three more years, find another way.” 

“Then there’s that other part, the part of playing it safe. Where if we try to find them and if we do, it could be dangerous. It could affect the curse truly breaking, making everyone suffer. If Regina ever discovered us, she could hurt us, David, Rumple, Geppetto, or worse the kids.” 

“I know. That’s why I don’t want to tell them, not yet, not risk hurting the one’s we love just because we cannot wait.” 

“Neither do I.” 

“Does that make us weak Belle? Because we won’t take a risk?” 

“No Snow. We’re not weak. We’re sacrificing our happiness for the greater good, to keep our children safe. It makes us hero’s, it makes us mothers.” 

Mary Margret couldn’t argue with that all she could say was. “Twenty-three more years.” 

Lacey added. “Twenty-three more years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update this! I am in college so life has gotten in the way! Thanks for your paitence the next update will not be as long of a wait! I love you all and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are ten now, and August is preparing for college.

 The years continued to pass, the mothers and children all growing up, each one growing in a different direction.

Mary Margret was no longer teaching at a middle school level, she got work at the elementary school level, and decided to stay there. She did upper levels for two years, then she got moved to kindergarten, and she thrived there more than ever. Mary Margret even won "teacher of the year", for work at the school. Leading to a party not only from her class, but her family as well. Snow never imagined a former princess turned bandit, to princess again, would work with children. Now she could not imagine doing anything else.

Belle's small bookstore she worked at continued to expand as well. She was able to add a café, bring in more staff, and even more books, some very old and rare, and some brand-new, just created. The children loved going there to complete their homework, unwinding after a long day of school. Belle's love of books, no matter what realm, or how many years later, never changed.

August was now seventeen; he was a senior in high school, now looking at colleges. He wanted to be writer, more so a novelist but had promising talent as a journalist, as he was editor of the school paper, and worked part time helping teach a woodworking class at the rec center.

Every night when his sister and cousins were were little, August would tell stories of Enchanted Forest, saying their mothers were Snow White and Belle, but not the kind they knew. Snow was heroic leader that had to become a bandit to escape the Evil Queen, but came back; and Belle was heroic beauty that didn't just save her father when she agreed to go with the beast, but her whole kingdom. They also had their fathers Prince Charming, the Beast, and Geppetto, all loving them very much. The children loved the story, if only they knew.

Emma, Rosie and Chip were now all ten years old. Emma continued in her tomboy ways. She would climb the highest trees, and grew fonder of police and firefighters work. Her mothers even got her a day where she was able to watch the officers and firefighters work first hand. However, she did become a bit of loner. She had nothing in common with the other girls in her class, and because she was braver, and stronger than most of the boys, they were afraid of her, or didn't like her because of it. Emma was not the only one that became a loner.

Rosie was the smartest girl in her class. Like Belle she still had her love for books, was growing fond of knowing what the issues in the world were. You could always find her watching the news in the morning, the only ten-year-old that would. It was exactly this that would constantly get her into trouble. She had to switch classes this year; because she was so smart, and her first teacher was punishing her for how smart she was, simply for pointing if there was a minor mistake made in class. This would also get her picked on by other students.

Chip like his sister was smart, but he never liked to show it off, he was very shy. He had talent for science, and building things, but would keep it to himself. He never liked the common things boys would enjoy, and would tease him for being too smart just as Rosie, picking on him too. He also never had courage to talk to girls outside of Emma and Rosie.

August while did get along with people in his school, he never made life long lasting friends, or had long lasting girlfriends. He felt if he was never going to be able to be honest with them, giving his real name, where he was truly from, how could he care for someone on that level?

All four children were loners, but they all had each other, and their mothers, so they never felt alone.

* * *

 

Lacey got a call in the middle of the school day; nothing good could come from that. When she got there her son was sitting outside of the principles office, his glasses in his hands broken in two, and had dirt on his clothes.

"Chip baby are you okay? What happened?" Belle asked inspecting him for injuries.

"I'm fine mom, but Emma and Rosie—" Chip didn't get to finish his sentence until Principle Beck came outside.

"Ms. French, thank you for coming, please come in." Mr. Beck directed her into his office. Inside she saw Mary Margret, their girls, and another teacher. Like Chip both girls were covered in dirt, Emma had tear in her jeans and Rosie had a cut and bruise on her face.

"Oh my goodness, girls." Belle repeated the process of inspecting them for other injuries. "Mary Margret, what happened? Why is my daughter injured and my son has broken glasses?"

"Ms. French, please sit down." Lacey hated being told what to do, but this time she listened. "Your daughter and Ms. Swan's daughter were fighting at recess."

"We weren't fighting, kids were picking on Chip." Explained Rosie.

"We were defending him!" Emma shouted.

"Emma, Rosie, quiet." Demanded the other teacher.

"Mary Margret, please tell me what happened to our children." Lacey didn't want to hear from anyone else but her, Mary Margret would be honest.

"I had recess duty today, I did not see much, but from what I was told some of the kids were picking on Chip. Rosie and Emma went over to make them stop, and it escalated into a fight." Said Mary Margret.

"Girls, is this true?" Lacey asked her daughter and niece.

"Yes. Two boys and a girl came over, they were teasing Chip because he was working on this invention of his at recess, they almost broke it, and we went over to tell them to leave him alone." Emma stated.

"Then what happened?" Lacey wanted the story finished.

"They wouldn't leave him alone, they took his invention then when Chip tried to take it back they pushed him, then I ran to grab it, and the girl held me down in the dirt while one kept holding back Emma from helping, pushed her to the ground." Explained Rosie.

"After they pushed Chip his glass fell off and he stepped on them. That's what happened I swear." Emma completed her explanation.

"We were just trying to defend Chip, that's it." Rosie finished.

Once the girls finished their stories, their mothers believed them. It explained the dirt, cuts and broken glasses. If anything Lacey and Mary Margret were angry that their children were punished for doing nothing but being bullied then trying to defend one another. The ones that really should be punished were the children that were bullying them.

"I believe Rosie and Emma. They would never get into a fight with someone if they weren't trying to defend themselves." Said Lacey.

"You believe them because they're your children. I was there I saw them fighting with the other students, they started fighting they moment they took one toy. That is not the way to handle things. All your children do is cause nothing but trouble." The teacher fought back.

"Excuse me, but it was not a toy, it was invention that my son was working on, and I you don't get to speak to about him, my daughter, or my niece that way." Lacey argued.

"I agree, you're a teacher you have no right to speak to any child this way, I know I wouldn't; and these girls do not lie. I know they cannot respond violence but they were standing up for their brother and cousin. I would have done the same thing." Mary Margret defended.

"I would have too." Lacey agreed.

"Principal Beck—" Ms. Carter tried to speak but was cut off.

"Enough, everybody." Mr. Beck said in a stern voice. "I can you honestly agree with Ms. Carter that violence is not the way to respond if someone is being bullied." He explained to the other teacher and she smiled. "However I agree with Ms. Swan and Ms. French if I was in the children's position I would have done the same thing." This made the other women and children. "So I am giving you girls, Chip, and the other children you fought with a week of doing work in the classroom instead of recess."

"I think that's fair. Girls?" Mary Margret questioned them.

"I can live with that." Emma responded.

"Me too." Rosie followed.

"Okay, Ms. Swan and Ms. French, you may take the children and go home now." The ladies left with the girls going to get Chip from outside when Principle Beck said one final comment. "Ms. Carter, I have seen the so called _trouble_ these three children have gotten into, and it has been cases of self-defense, or because they are too smart, even for their teachers. I suggest you learn to defend all of your students, weather you like them or not."

* * *

They brought the children home that night; Rosie was reading a book while Emma and Chip were playing a video game. Right as dinner was being called, August walked through the door, after staying late to work on a project at school.

"Honey I'm home. He said jokingly. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his cousin's and his sister appearances. "Whoa, what did I miss?"

"Rosie and Emma got into a fight defending me." Chip stated.

"Wow, my sister and cousin are badass. Hey did you guys hit them where it hurt." August referenced the groin.

"I was close to doing it." Rosie confirmed.

"I managed to elbow one them in the stomach." Emma told.

"Okay enough. No more talking about violence at the dinner table."

"Lacey is right, and August," Mary Margret slapped him on the back of the head, "watch your language."

* * *

Later that evening Mary Margret and Lacey treated Rosie and Emma to painting their nails for them. While the ladies were in the bathroom, Chip went into August's room; the look on the little boy's face, the teenager could tell it was something serious.

"Hey Chip man. Everything okay?" August questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." The boy said in a small voice.

"Okay, so what's up? Is it one of those talks guy to guy because girls don't get us? Or is it something serious?" August started to grow worried.

"I want to learn how to fight." That was not what August was expecting.

"Okay, it is something serious." He paused before his next sentence. "Where is this coming from? Is this about what happened at school?"

Chip didn't want to admit it. "A little. I just felt embarrassed, that my sister and cousin who are girls had to defend me because I couldn't defend myself. I felt stupid and weak."

"First of all Chip, just because a girl is tougher than you that does not make you weak. I know girls that are defiantly tougher than me; I'm not any less of man. You should also be grateful that you have a sister and cousin that love you enough to take a beating for you. If I were in your shoes I would."

"Okay, but it isn't just that, I want to know how to defend myself. Aunt M taught Belle, they both taught Rosie and Emma, I want to learn. Not just because I am boy, because everyone should be able to. Don't you think?"

"I do. So okay, I will talk to our moms, and see if they are okay with it. Deal?"

"Yes, deal. Thank you August!"

Chip wrapped his arms around his cousin in a hug. "Hold on, hold on I am not done yet." August pulled the boy off of him for a moment. "I want you to promise me something. I will teach you how to fight, but don't use it and go looking for trouble, only for self-defense; and this, doesn't mean you go changing who you are. Because you are the smartest, kindest, the cleverest kid I know. Don't ever change that, promise?

Chip smiled, "I promise." Then he walked out of the room.

August let out a giant breath lying down on his bed. Sometimes when it came to being the man of the house, he had no clue what he was doing.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, Mary Margret and Lacey gave permission for August teaching Chip how to fight, as long as he used for self-defense. It did make the boy feel more confident; he was more social with his sister and cousin, and not afraid to speak up in his class anymore. He was still though the brainy, polite boy his family knew and loved, no one wanted to see that change.

One day while everyone was home, Mary Margret came in with the mail, and the look on her face was not the same as when she walked out the door.

"August, there's something here for you." Mary Margret called out. August came out of his room and saw his mother holding a letter from Colombia University, one of the schools he applied for.

August took the letter to his room; he didn't want to read it in front of everyone else. He sat down in his room, opening the letter. The rest of the family sat outside waiting for him to come out, or hear anything. A solid five minutes went by, and no one could wait anymore, they walked into his room wanting an answer.

August looked at all of them. "I got in."

* * *

Spring turned into summer, it was the last night before everyone would take August to New York the next day. Snow and Lacey could not stop crying, the sight of August's room near empty they would never get use to. The siblings had the perfect way to spend their last night, a bonfire on the beach. It was night full of laughs and joy. Everyone roasted marshmallows and told stories of them growing up.

"Wait Auggie there's one thing you have to do for us." Rosie stated. "You have to tell us another story of us as fairytale characters."

Emma and Chip agreed but August was hesitant. "I—I don't know guys."

"Aw please, we're not going to get these again now for months after you leave." Chip pleaded.

"Yeah come on bro you have to do it." Emma followed.

He looked at his mother and Aunt and they saw no harm. "You guys want to hear a story of how the Evil Queen cast a curse on a whole kingdom?"

The children agreed, and August told how the Evil Queen wanted to cast a curse and make everyone forget whom they were and were frozen in time. How Emma one day was going save everyone and their fathers sent them, and their mothers away so they could one day find them.

"Wow Auggie that is an awesome story." Chip was entranced by every minute of it.

"Maybe it's true. Maybe the Evil Queen did curse a whole kingdom including our dads, and Emma is going to save them one day." Said Rosie.

"Is it true mom? Am I the savior?" Emma asked.

At first Mary Margret didn't know how to answer. This could have been the moment, right here and tell the children everything, it was the last time all four their children would be under one roof. One by one now after August their children would move out, and the older they got the harder it would be for them to believe any of this. Maybe it was finally time.

"Who knows? Maybe it is true baby." Mary Margret answered her daughter.

"Stanger things have thing happened." Said Lacey.

Ten years later, and still, no one had the heart to tell the truth.

* * *

The next day the Swan-French family was in the big apple. Everyone helped Mary Margret, Emma, and Chip stayed and helped August unpack, while Lacey and Rosie went on a food and supply run in for anything last minute he would need. By six pm, everything was set up in August's new life, then it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll see you guys soon okay." August said goodbye to his sister and cousin. "You guys look after our moms okay and keep looking out for each other."

He then hugged his Aunt next. "I don't think I would have gone into writing, if it wasn't for you teaching me all about books. You made me a big part of whom I was. I love you Aunt Lacey."

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you." Lacey said with tears forming in her eyes.

His mother was the final person he spoke. "Words cannot describe how proud I am of you. Your father would be to. You have become an incredible man."

"Because of you, and Aunt Lacey." Then he gave her a hug. "I love you mom."

Mary Margaret responded, "I love you too baby."

They were on the road for about an hour and half, they stopped for dinner on the way and children were asleep in back seat.

"Ten years, where the hell did the time go Belle?"

"I don't know Snow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated, school the past few months have been crazy, for that I apologize. I will try to update soon again but I have a major exam in Febuary I will do my best to update again soon. I hope you all like this chapter, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I got this idea now that Once is over, I thought it would be interesting to try. If you want more, comment, subcribe, bookmark, and leave kudos! Thanks for the support, and stay tuned!


End file.
